The present invention is directed to an audio activated video display and more specifically to an interface unit for connecting a stereo system to the antenna terminals of a color television receiver.
There have been proposed interface units for connecting an audio source to a standard color televsion receiver via the antenna terminals. There also exist several systems which require direct access to the deflection and other circuits of a television receiver to provide a color or black and white display. For example, Birnbaum et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,121 produces a rosette type display. None of the known prior art techniques are believed to adequately produce an entertaining visual color display which is directly associated with an audio source such as music.